


Fangs

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, Supernatual AU, Vampire!Christian, Vampires, uhh kinda suggestive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Christian is a vampire. That is all.





	Fangs

As the sky turned dark, the man donned his priest costume. 

He scowled angrily at the way the cross burnt in his hands. He tossed it to the side, not wanting to put in the effort to hold it anymore. 

Christian was hungry and his hostage wasn’t back from his adventure yet.

He stomped out to look for his hostage.

That was when he noticed a vehicle that looked like it belonged to a certain group of monster hunters. 

Christian’s unbeating heart would have stopped had it still been beating.

Christian dialed Bart’s number frantically, almost breaking his screen in the process.

“Where are you?” He growled into the device.

“I’m just finishing my milk and I’ll be right ou-“  
“Hurry! I just saw some hunter cars. We gotta get moving.”

“Ok! Ok. Just let me finish my m-“

“Now!” Christian yelled. Stupid hostage is going to get them killed.

“Ok!” Bart hung up. 

Christian paced their hotel room. He considered texting the man to question where he was, but decided to pack their things instead. 

As he loaded the car, he noticed his hostage running in the distance.

“What took you so long?”

“I got a bit lost, but it’s ok now!” Bart said a bit breathlessly.

“Good. Now get it. We need to get out of here before they find us.” Christian pushes Bart into the backseat. He runs into the driver seats and starts driving them off. 

The ride is mostly silent. Every so often Bart would try and start conversation only for Christian to shut him down with a threat.

They finally stop 3 hours away from where they started when Christian’s stomach starts to growl. 

Christian pulls the car to the side. He opens the door to the backseat. The vampire pins the artist to the seat. 

The artist wraps his arms around the vampire’s torso and bares his neck.

Christian pulls down Bart’s collar to bite into him- 

“Who’s bite mark is this?” He ask, voice low and dangerous.

“J-just a friend.” Bart’s eyes are wide. Christian can hear his heart rate speeding up.

Christian growls. He pushes Bart harder into the seat. “Who. Was. It?” 

“It was Claire.” Bart closes his eyes tight and squirms.

Christian snarls. He sinks his fangs into where Claire’s bite marks were.

Bart lets out a soft gasp followed by a low moan. Bart tangled his hands into Christian’s hair, pulling the vampire closer.

Once Christian had his fill he released the artist.

“Claire should understand that he can feed from you all he wants, but in the end, you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried??? Maybe??? Idk.


End file.
